This Is It
by TrulyIndependant
Summary: Mikan is fed up with Natsume when he forgets her birthday again. When a singing contest gives her a chance to express how she feels, she wastes no time joining. Can Natsume get his act together, man up, and get his love back or will his pride get the best of him and he looses Mikan for good?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY SECOND FANFICTION. THIS IDEA JUST CAME TO ME AS I WAS LISTING TO A SONG.I OWN NOTHING****. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**Couples- ****Natsume and Mikan, ****Hotaru and Ruka, ****Anna and Koko, ****Yuu and Nonoko. ****Sumire is single and proud but looking.****  
**

**Xx January 1st/ After the New Years Party xX**

Mikan Sakura walked to her dorm thinking of how her friends were whispering and when she came in hearing range they stopped.

She entered her dorm and turned the light on and she was shocked to be greeted by her friends jumping out and shouting,"SURPRISE."

"AHHHHH!" she shrieked and her friends covered their ears. Mikan looked around the room and saw presents in one corner and a Happy Birthday on a banner hanging form the ceiling. "You guys didn't have to do this."

Anna and Nonoko said," It was no problem, Mikan."

The rest of the night the friends talked and partied, but it felt incomplete with one of the missing. Mikan assumed Natsume had something else planed for them so she did not pay it any mind. First Anna and Koko left to work on a class project. Then Nonoko and Yuu left with Sumire and a couple others. Hotaru and her boyfriend Ruka stay for a few more hours then left.

Mikan waited for Natsume to call or visit her till **2:45 AM** and just gave up because they had school tomorrow. She cried herself to sleep because it was the **3rd year** her forgot her birthday.

**Xx Next Morning xX**

Mikan woke up and walked to class on time but no one thought it was unusual. Over the years Mikan had mastered her alices and taught her herself to wake up on time.

"Ohiyo, Minna," she greeted her classmates and the greeted her back.

She walked to her seat and waited for class to start. When Natsume and Ruka came to class together she just greeted them then ignored Natsume. Everyone who was at Mikan's surprise party knew exactly why Natsume was being ignored but others were totally confused.

Narumi waltzed into class and said," I have an announcement, students. The school board has agreed to have a signing contest for middle and high schoolers. Sign up sheets are in the auditorium. Your can write a song or sing another singers song. The contest is in three weeks. So you have a lot of time to prepare. Now on with the lesson."

Between classes students were talking about joining the contest and what songs they are going to sing.

**Xx Lunch xX**

At lunch the group-Mikan, Natsume,Ruka,Hotaru,Yuu,Nonoko,Sumire,Anna,Koko,an d Luna(Luna is like Natsume's stalker and a slut) sat at their table. The girls sat near each other to talk about the contest. Mikan and Hotaru were on opposite ends but both closest to the boys.(it's a round table so the order is Luna, Natsume, Mikan, girls, Hotaru, Ruka,boys).

"So Mikan are you going to join," Sumire inquired.

"I guess I could. Just for fun, though," she answered."And I have the perfect song in mind too," she said glaring at Natsume who shivered at the cold look he was receiving.

"Mikan," Natsume started," why are you ignoring me?"

"I don't know Natsume. Do you know what day yesterday was?"

"Of course, it was New Years. Was there something else important about it?"

By then Mikan wanted to pounce her boyfriend and her friends were ready to hold her back. The brunette sneered at him," I don't know. Think about it and tell me if you remember." With that the conversation ended and she murmured angrily," A perfect song."

The girls glared at Natsume(Except Luna) while the guys looked at him disappointed.

The rest of the day no one but Ruka and Luna talked to Natsume.

**Xx Mikan's Room xX**

That night Mikan called the girls, except Luna, to tell them her plan.

"Mikan that's brilliant," Sumire said awed.

"I hate to say it but Permy is right." Hotaru said.

"Yeah," was all Anna and Nonoko could say.

"Ok. I'll start working right away. Bye guys she said as she ushered them out.

**Please review. I'll update soon. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- The only thing I own is the plot of this Fanfic.**

**Thank you, people who read my fanfiction and reviewed. It makes me happy that so many people like it.I will try my best to update as soon as I can. I can't really control the story length. It's whatever fits the chapter. SORRY. Again thank you.**

Busy, Busy, Busy

**If it wasn't clear in the last chapter it's Saturday.**

"You're late," Hotaru stated."You owe my crab brains and 947 Rabbits for waiting on you"

"What!" The brunette exclaimed." I came out at the exact time you told me to

**8:20AM**, so what's the big deal."

"The big deal is that you are 15 seconds late." The inventor responded.

"How is that fair?"

"I don't care if it's fair. Now come on before we're late."

**Xx Inside Hotaru's Limo xX**

"So what am I going to do today?"Mikan said as she started to change into Kira.

Hotaru looks through her bag and took out her tablet. She tapped it a couple of times and she began,"First in the morning, is your dress rehearsal for the concert tomorrow night at 9. You have the song down you just have to go over the dance one more time. Then you have an interview at 12:30, directly following that you have a photo shoot at 1:20."Kira groaned at all the work she had that day. "After that you're free -" she was interrupted by a now ecstatic Kira's cheering."but you are going to study because you are a few lessons behind on the curriculum," she continued. Kira had a dumbfounded look on her face. When she heard she got the rest of the day off Kira was so happy she could kiss Hotaru but then her manager had to ruin it for her and now she want to punch her friend. But though Kira is upset she knows Hotaru is right. Kira stayed quiet the rest of the ride, pouting.

**Xx At the dress rehearsal xX (I'm skipping to the end of the practice)**

"That was great Kira. I think that you will do just fine for the concert." Kira's dance teacher praised.

"Thank you, Akira" Kira said. The she went to the changing rooms to change (obviously). When she got there Hotaru was waiting for her.

"Hurry up. We only have 15 minutes to get to the interview and you know I don't like to be late.

"I'm coming," Kira stated as she rush to change not wanting to see the inventors wrath girls rushed out and jumped into the limo.

**Xx Interview xX (I know I'm rushing just bare with me)**

The girls arrive at the interview and Kira is greeted by a wave of fans wanting her autograph and what not.

"Run, idiot," Hotaru said over the fan's cries." I'll take care of them just go," then she pulls out her baka gun from who knows where and shoots the fans down,'**BAKA, BAKA, BAKA**', clearing a path for the star. Kira runs into the building and the fans walk away knowing that they can't get into the building without permission. Hotaru sighed in annoyance as she walked into the buliding.

Mikan ,who was sitting across the interviewer, waiting for her manager, called Hotaru over when she saw her walk in, " Hotaru, over here."

After 30 minutes the interview ended and Kira said thank you to the interviewer then left.

**Xx Photo Shoot xX (Skip To End)**

"Kira, move to the left... That's perfect.. Yes, work it... That's a wrap. Thank you for coming, Miss Kira. We hope to see you again." The photo shoot director said.

"You're welcome and I hope to work with you again too, Ernesto," Kira said.

"Aho, let's go. You have to study now." Hotaru impatiently said. She looked at Kira only to see that she was deep in conversation with Ernesto and didn't appear to hear a word she said. A vain could be seen on Hotaru's forehead as she took out her baka canon .

**BAKA,BAKA,BAKA,BAKA**

"OW!"

"If you don't go home and study now, you will have to pull an all nighter to cram all the new lessons," she said.

"Bye, Ernesto," she heard Kira say immediately." Let's go, Hotaru," she said as she dragged her friend out.

**Xx Mikan's House xX**

"... I don't get this," Mikan grumbled for the umpteenth time.

"Wow," Hotaru said looking at her distressed friend," I knew math was not your strongest subject but this is pathetic I was kidding about the all nighter but at the rate your going you might just have to pull one."

"Shut up, Hotaru. I'm trying really hard," the brunette argued.

"Well you're not trying hard enough. I'll explain one more time after that your on your own," she warned. Then she explained a very hard problem that Gakuen Alice sudents are suppose to think is a piece of cake.

**Sorry to those who wanted a longer chaper. I tried. I really did but like i said before it depends on what's going to go into the chapter.**

**Vocabulary Time:**

**This chapter-Baka-Stupid; Aho- Idiot**

**Last chapter- Oneesan-Older Sister; Okaasan- Mother; Jiichan- Grandfather**

**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW. ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER.**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**HEY GUYS I KNOW YOU HAVEN'T HEARD FORM ME IN A WHILE. I STARTED SCHOOL AND I HAD SO MUCH WORK TO DO AND WHEN I WAS FREE I WAS TO TRIED TO WRITE**

**PLEASE FORGIVE MY LAZINESS**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS FOR WAITING FOR MY UPDATES AND ALL THAT JAZZ**

**THANK YOU TO:**

**jcbunny007**

**AnimeMango**

**Animefreak2000 **

**mikasakuralover1901 **

**mooshy3712 **

**AND ANY ONE ELSE WHO READING MY STORY**

**FOR REVIEWING AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE WHENEVER I'M FREE**

**THAT'S A PROMISE!**

**KEEP ON REVIEWING AND I'LL KEEP ON WRITING**

**AGAIN SORRY FOR THE WAIT**

**-TRULYINDEPENDANT**


	4. Chapter 3

**HELLO IT IS ME AGAIN. I WROTE THIS CHAPTER FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING A WHILE. PLEASE BE PATIENT AND SEE THAT I WILL UPDATE AS FREQUENTLY AS I CAN. I OWN NOTHING.**

**I KNOW PRESENT THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Xx DAY BEFORE CONTEST xX**

Mikan and Natsume had not spoken to each other for two weeks and five days. Mikan was loosing her mind. First, Luna was constantly to her boyfriend (I think I explained they are still going out but giving each other space) and kept flirting with him in front of her and he as not doing anything. Second, she was so nervous about the contest, she started loosing sleep after the first two weeks. She has been jittery for a while but now as she lay in her bed trying not have a panic attack she thought,'Tomorrow is the day. Nastume will have to choose, and once he does, I have to respect what happens,' tears now dripping down her face,' even if he ends up with that tramp Luna.' Mikan fell asleep thinking of Natsume and her heart swelled each time his name or face came up.

**Xx The Next Day xX**

**BAKA BAKA BAKA **

**TUMP**"Ouch,Hotaru. What is your problem?"

"Get up, baka. We have to get to the twins' dorm **(Anna and Nonoko)** to get your make up and hair done. Then get to in wardrobe. So get up NOW!"

**Xx Anna And Nonoko's Dorm xX ( TELL ME IF I'M MOVING TO FAST)**

Mikan was currently sitting in a chair with Sumire and Nonoko doing her make up while eating a big breakfast Anna made just for her. Nonoko worked on her hair and nails while Permy- I mean Sumire- worked on her make up.

"Come on. Come on. COME ON!" Hotaru barked tapping her foot impatiently. "Hurry up, people. We still have to get her dressed."

On the outside she was calm but on the inside she was a mess. She wanted Mikan to go through with it but not to get hurt by it. This is her best friend we are talking about, of course she worries about her but she doesn't show it. Natsume is going to have to shape up if Mikan and his relationship is going to work.

"We are going the fastest we can, Hotaru. Why don't you help us but getting the dress that **someone** forgot." Sumire said accusingly to Mikan.

"Sorry," Mikan said.

"We'll be done by the time you get back. Now go on. Shoo." Anna continued.

Hotaru glared at the girls while she left. When she came back, she was shocked that her best friend looked amazing.

Her hair was pulled into a tight high bun with a few strands framing her face. She barely needed make up but the others- Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire- insisted on doing a little touch up.

Mikan's eyes had eye liner and mascara making her look more mature. Her cheeks had faint but visible blush and her nails were painted bubble gum pink. Simply put she looked marvelous.

"You guys did a good job. The baka looks like a lady." Hotaru commented.

"Mou. Can't you complement me without including an insult." Mikan complained.

"Shut up and take your dress." Hotaru retorted as she threw the brunette her dress.

Mikan went into the bathroom and came out in a beautiful midnight blue dress. It was sleeveless, not strapless, and form fitting. It went down to her knees and had a small slit on the left.

"Wow," everyone said in unison.

Anna said to Sumire," We did a good job," and they high-fived.

"Yeah we did. let's go or we will be late." Sumire said.

**Xx At The Contest (Girls Dressing room) xX**

"Alright. I can do this. I can do this," Mikan chanted pacing around the room.

"I **can't** do this she said then slummed to the ground.

Her friends , who were also competing, watched from the other side of the room.

"We can't let her do this to herself. She has been doing that since we got here an hour ago," Anna said worriedly.

"I know but what can we do," Nonoko said in the same tone.

" I got this," Hotaru announced calmly. She walked up to Mikan and

**SLAP**

The inventor slapped her best friend across the face. **HARD**.

**~SILENCE~**

Tears started forming in Mikan's eyes every plugged their ears, thinking she was going to cry. Instead she said ," Thanks, Hotaru. I needed that."

"Cheer up and remember if you lose him you still have us." she replied.

"You're right" Mikan said wiping her tears away.

"GROUP HUG!" Sumire shouted. Hotaru unwillingly joined.

"Look at this sweet and tender moment." A slutty voice said.( You know who. Voldemort... Just kidding.)

"What do you want, bitch." Hotaru growled.

"I just wanted to tell Mikan that after tonight Natsume is mine." She turned to leave but stopped. "And a word of advice, You shouldn't bother preforming because I'm going to win, so back off. Ta-Ta ladies."

Mikan was glaring at the door Luna left through (for those who did not know).

"Don't worry about her. Do what you need to to get Natsume straight. The truth is, Natsume's becoming unbearable and only you can change him... except Ruka but he doesn't want to hurt his best friend." Hotaru admitted.

"Now let's all go out there and win this thing." Mikan said all cheered up and determined.

**IS THIS TOO SHORT I WORKED ON IT DURING MY FREE TIME AT SCHOOL. I HOPED YOU LIKED IT AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT.** **TELL ME IF THIS WAS OK BUT GO EASY ON ME. I'M ONLY 13.**


	5. Chapter 4

YOU SEE I KEPT MY PROMISE AND UPDATED QUICKLY. I OWN THE PLOT AND NOTHING ELSE. LET'S ALL BE NICE AND NO FLAMES. OK. NOW ON WITH THE STORY.

I THINK IT'S BEST IF YOU LISTEN TO THE SONGS WHILE YOU READ.

"NEXT UP, HOTARU IMAI!" the announcer, Narumi, said.

"Time for me to go." Hotaru said and walked on stage.

As she left her friends said, " Good luck."

The inventor confidently walked onto the auditorium stage and met her boyfriend, Ruka, in the middle. Before the contest started the rules where explained in full detail:

1. No bribing he judges- Mr. Jinno, Misaki Sensei, Serina Sensei, and Persona.

2. No foul play

3. The song has to be dedicated to someone

4. Have fun

Hotaru and Ruka sang "Don't Mess With My Man"

THIS IS JUST ONE VERSION OF THE SONG

**WOOF! I know you're out there trying to sabotage Mike's rep**  
**I've been pimpin's and pimpin's and pimp pimpin' like Mike Epps**  
**Baby powder when I come out with it!**  
**Assistant pimp be backing me up (where my bitch, where my bitch at?)**  
**Dine Wine Pimpin' Ken Player Prodigy eleven years master degree in COOCHIEOLOGY!**  
**PIMP! too many don't leave female don't leave me**  
**Somebody could say a bitch was looking for me HERE I GO!**

**It was hard to find a brother that was down for me (here I go!)**  
**So I'm telling everybody let him be**  
**Cause, He's mine and I can't take no pigeons trying to take My baby**  
**so I thought I had to let you know, find someone you can call your own**  
**cause, now you're walking in a danger zone (DANGER!)**  
**And if I touch you I'll be wrong**

**Don't mess with My man (Sing Baby)**  
**I'ma be The one to break it to you**  
**Not My girls, not My man**  
**So find your own and leave Mine alone**  
**Don't mess with My man**  
**I'ma be The one to break it to you**  
**Here's a little advice for you, find your own man**

**It was hard to find a girl that 's really down for Me (Uh Oh!)**  
**Seems like alot of niggaz trying Me (Uh Oh)**  
**Cause, they trying to take My baby Oh what the, hell no!**  
**So now you really better check yourself**  
**Messin' with My girl is bad for your health and**  
**So you know you will be dealt with**  
**Better find you're own, oowwnnnnn girrrl!**

**Don't mess with My girl (Sing it!)**  
**I'ma be the one to break it to you**  
**Not My niggaz, not My girl**  
**So find your own and leave Mine alone**  
**Don't mess with My girl (Sing!)**  
**I'ma be The one to break it to you**  
**Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl**  
**oooohhhh**

**Girl I'm warning you, Girl I'm warning you**  
**If you wan't My man, If you wan't My man**  
**I suggest you keep your hands to yourself**

**Player I'm warning you (C'mon, C'mon, C'mon)**  
**If you want My girl (Alright, Alright, Alright)**  
**I suggest you keep your hands to yourself (C'mon, C'mon, C'mon)**

**Whenever you ready to scoop in the Coupe**  
**Whenever you ready to ride Jag with no roof**  
**Big truck 22's!**  
**And if you don't like the second apartment we could move**  
**Do whatever you wan't but don't fool with My boo!**  
**You can't find me cause I'm inside**  
**Lately I can't seem to stay outside of her!**  
**We Can't stop talking on the phone, I let her jump My bones**  
**Ooh she let Me see her model in a thong**  
**But all of a sudden, life 's been changing!**  
**You've been trying to dog Me, shine on Me, Walk over Me!**  
**All this time you was being Phoney?**  
**I was down for you down for dollar signs only**  
**How could you do a brother that?**  
**After all I do for you and yours this is how you pay me back?**  
**Don't worry about the news, that's what I got My boo for, Fuck I need you for?**  
**SING IT!**

**Don't mess with My man (Sing Baby)**  
**I'ma be The one to break it to you**  
**Not My girls, not My man**  
**So find your own and leave Mine alone**  
**Don't mess with My man**  
**I'ma be The one to break it to you**  
**Here's a little advice for you, find your own man**

**Don't mess with My girl (Sing it!)**  
**I'ma be the one to break it to you**  
**Not My niggaz, not My girl**  
**So find your own and leave Mine alone**  
**Don't mess with My girl (Sing!)**  
**I'ma be The one to break it to you**  
**Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl**  
**oooohhhh**

**Don't mess with My man (Sing Baby)**  
**I'ma be The one to break it to you**  
**Not My girls, not My man**  
**So find your own and leave Mine alone**  
**Don't mess with My man**  
**I'ma be The one to break it to you**  
**Here's a little advice for you, find your own man**

**Don't mess with My girl (Sing it!)**  
**I'ma be the one to break it to you**  
**Not My niggaz, not My girl**  
**So find your own and leave Mine alone**  
**Don't mess with My girl (Sing!)**  
**I'ma be The one to break it to you**  
**Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl**  
**oooohhhh**

"This is dedicated to the fangirl/fanboys after my boyfriend/girlfriend" Hotaru and Ruka say at the same time.

Every one, except for Mikan, was shocked at how good Hotaru and Ruka sang together.I was quiet for a whole minute and then the whole crowd burst into applause.

Next was Sumire and Mochiage who sang "No air"

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

**If I should die before I wake**  
**It's 'cause you took my breath away**  
**Losing you is like living in a world with no air**  
**Oh**  
**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave**  
**My heart won't move, it's incomplete**  
**Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**

**But how do you expect me**  
**to live alone with just me**  
**'Cause my world revolves around you**  
**It's so hard for me to breathe**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**  
**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**  
**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**  
**It's no air, no air**  
**Got me out here in the water so deep**  
**Tell me how you gonna be without me**  
**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**  
**It's no air, no air**

**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**

**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew**  
**Right off the ground to float to you**  
**There's no gravity to hold me down for real**

**But somehow I'm still alive inside**  
**You took my breath, but I survived**  
**I don't know how, but I don't even care**

**So how do you expect me**  
**to live alone with just me**  
**'Cause my world revolves around you**  
**It's so hard for me to breathe**

**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No more**  
**It's no air, no air**

**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**  
**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**  
**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**  
**It's no air, no air**

**Got me out here in the water so deep**  
**Tell me how you gonna be without me**  
**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**  
**It's no air, no air**

**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air**

"We dedicated this song to to each other," they said BLUSHING. Audience members wondered why but their friends knew they pretty much announced they were dating.

Then Yuu and Koko sang, "Intoxicated" ( I THINK IT'S A SOLO SONG BUT JUST PRETEND THERE AR TWO PARTS. I'M NOT GOING THROUGH THE WHOLE SONG DIVIDING IT INTO PARTS)

**..And I, think you're from another world,**  
**and I, I couldn't love another girl,**  
**cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated.**

**In a room full of frozen faces,**  
**and a moment of fractured time,**  
**we eclipse in a conversation,**  
**as the words, they pass us by.**

**With you, we could be the only ones here.**

**..cause I, think you're from another world,**  
**and I, I couldn't love another girl.**  
**cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.**  
**To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,**  
**day or night, we don't have to say a word,**  
**cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.**

**Your eyes like a shot of whiskey,**  
**warms me up like a summer night.**  
**Can you tell that I need ya with me?**  
**Let me drink you down tonight.**

**No I don't just want any pretty face,**  
**wanna wake up next to yours each day.**  
**Baby, won't you be my saving grace tonight, tonight?**

**With you, we could be the only ones here.**

**..cause I, think you're from another world,**  
**and I, I couldn't love another girl.**  
**cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.**  
**To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,**  
**day or night, we don't have to say a word,**  
**cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.**

**Feel like I black out, pass out,**  
**everytime that we touch.**  
**..and if it hurts in the morning,**  
**then it must be love.**  
**I want your heart, baby,**  
**straight no chaser.**  
**I wanna feel it in my head,**  
**when I wake up. (When I wake up)**

**..and I, think you're from another world,**  
**and I, I couldn't love another girl,**  
**cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.**  
**To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,**  
**day or night, we don't have to say a word,**  
**cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.**

**To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,**  
**day or night, we don't have to say a word,**  
**cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.**

**..and I, think you're from another world,**  
**and I, I couldn't love another girl,**  
**cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated.**

"Dedicated to our girlfriends," Koko and Yuu said

Nonoko and Anna sang "Take a hint"

**La La la la la la la**  
**La la la la la la la**

**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like**  
**I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right**

**I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite**  
**But it always seems to bite me in the-**

**Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot**

**You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not**

**You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth**

**And that is when it started going south**  
**Oh!**

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**  
**Stop your staring at my- Hey!**  
**Take a hint, take a hint**  
**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**  
**I think you could use a mint**  
**Take a hint, take a hint**  
**La, La, La...**  
**T-take a hint, take a hint**  
**La, La, La...**

**I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top**

**You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop**

**And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped**

**You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht**  
**Oh!**

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**  
**Stop your staring at my- Hey!**  
**Take a hint, take a hint**  
**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**  
**I think you could use a mint**  
**Take a hint, take a hint**  
**La, La, La...**  
**T-take a hint, take a hint**  
**La, La, La...**

**What about "no" don't you get**

**So go and tell your friends**

**I'm not really interested**

**It's about time that you're leavin'**

**I'm gonna count to three and**

**Open my eyes and**  
**You'll be gone**

**One**

**Get your hands off my-**

**Two.**

**Or I'll punch you in the-**

**Three.**  
**___  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!_**

Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Woah!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...

Anna and Nonoko looked in to the audience and said," Dedicated to the boys who can't take a hint."

I KNOW THAT THIS WAS SHORT WITHOUT THE MUSIC BUT I HAD TO END IT HERE BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER NEEDED TO START WITH A GREAT BEGINNING. THANK YOU TO MY FANS KEEP READING ON.


	6. Chapter 5

**Next Chapter is up and I own nothing.**

**I forgot to say it before but it may help if you listen to the songs as you read.**

That was great, you guys. Next up, Luna Koizumi," Narumi said with distaste .

The bitch-Luna... no i meant what I said- walked onto the stage in a super mini skirt and strapless shirt that went to her stomach.

"Natsume-sama! This is for you *WINK*!"

She sang "If U Seek Amy"

**Lalalalala**

**Oh baby baby**  
**Have you seen Amy tonight?**  
**Is she in the bathroom**  
**Is she smokin' up outside**  
**Oh**

**Oh baby baby**  
**Does she take a piece of lime**  
**For the drink that I'm gonna buy her**  
**Do you know just what she likes**  
**Oh**

**_[Refrain:]_**  
**Oh Oh**  
**Tell me have you seen her**  
**Because I'm so**  
**Oh**  
**I can't get her off of my brain**  
**I just want to go to the party she gonna go**  
**Can somebody take me home**  
**Ha ha he ha ha ho**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**Love me hate me**  
**Say what you want about me**  
**But all of the boys and all of the girls are**  
**begging to If You Seek Amy**  
**Love me hate me**  
**But can't you see what I see**  
**All of the boys and all of the girls**  
**are begging to If You Seek Amy**

**Lalalalalala**

**Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up**  
**I don't know where or when and now they're closing up the club**  
**Oh**

**I've seen her once or twice before she knows my face**  
**But it's hard to see with all the people standing in the way**  
**Oh**

**_[Refrain]_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_[Bridge:]_**  
**Oh**  
**Say what you want about me**  
**Oh**  
**But can't you see what I see**  
**Oh**  
**Say what you want about me**

**So tell me if you see her**  
**Let me know what she was wearing and what she was like**  
**Cause I have been waiting here forever**  
**Let me know when she going out**  
**Oh baby baby**  
**If You Seek Amy tonight**  
**Oh**  
**Oh baby baby**  
**We'll do whatever you like**  
**Oh baby baby baby**  
**Oh baby baby baby**

**Lalalalalala**  
**Lalalalalala**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_[Bridge]_**

**All of the boys and all of the girls are**  
**begging to If You Seek Amy**

The crowd applauded but not as loud as they did for the other. They all knew what that song meant. It was disturbing Luna felt no kept winking and blowing kisses at Natsume. She had to be forcefully taken of the stage by security.

"I love you, Natsume!" She said as she was dragged of the stage.

"HOW DARE SHE!" Sumire exclaimed shaking Anna back and forth." Even if he is a prick, that's Mikan's boyfriend.

Mikan just glared at the spot Luna was last seen. She was giving of an evil aura but it stopped when Narumi said,"Alright, next up my 'daughter', Mikan Sakura."(He's not really her dad)

Mikan hugged her friends one last time before she walked onto the stage, head held high with confidence. To say the crowd is shock is an understatement. When Mikan walked on the stage 'gasps' and 'oh my gosh' and " is that really her' could be heard through the auditorium.

Natsume- the damn prick- had the nerve to start bragging, "That's right. That's my girlfriend and she's hot. You know you're jealous." to his friends that did not preform.

"You can do it, Mikan" her friends shouted backstage.

"Potential Break Up Song"(This is a duet. I don't care how you do it but think of it so it is a solo.)

**It took too long**  
**It took too long**  
**It took too long for you to call back**  
**And normally I would just forget that**  
**Except for the fact it was my birthday**  
**My stupid birthday**

**I played along**  
**I played along**  
**I played along**  
**Rolled right off my back**  
**But obviously my armor was cracked**  
**What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?**  
**Who would forget that?**

**The type of guy who doesn't see**  
**What he has until she leaves**  
**Don't let me go**  
**Cause without me, you know you're lost**  
**Wise up now or pay the cost**  
**Soon you will know**

**You're not livin' till you're livin'**  
**Livin' with me**  
**You're not winnin' till you're winnin'**  
**Winnin' me**  
**You're not gettin' till you're gettin'**  
**Gettin' me**  
**You're not livin' till you're livin'**  
**Living for me**

**This is the potential breakup song**  
**Our album needs just one**  
**Oh baby please**  
**Please tell me**

**We got along**  
**We got along**  
**We got along until you did that**  
**Now all I want is just my stuff back**  
**Do you get that?**  
**Let me repeat that**  
**I want my stuff back**

**You can send it in a box**  
**I don't care just drop it off**  
**I won't be home**  
**Cause without me, you know you're lost**  
**Minus you I'm better off**  
**Soon you will know**

**You're not livin' till you're livin'**  
**Livin' with me**  
**You're not winnin' till you're winnin'**  
**Winnin' me**  
**You're not gettin' till you're gettin'**  
**Gettin' to me**  
**You're not livin' till you're livin'**  
**Living for me**

**You can try, you can try**  
**You know I know it'd be a lie**  
**Without me you're gonna die**  
**So you better think clearly, clearly**  
**Before you nearly, nearly**  
**Mess up the situation that you're gonna miss dearly, dearly**  
**C'mon**

**You're not livin' till you're livin' (no)**  
**Livin' with me**  
**You're not winnin' till you're winnin' (no,no,no,no)**  
**Winnin' me**  
**You're not gettin' till you're gettin'**  
**Gettin' me**  
**You're not livin' till you're livin' (no,no,no,no)**  
**Living for me**

**This is the potential breakup song**  
**Our album needs just one**  
**Oh baby please**  
**Please tell me**

**This is the potential make-up song**  
**Please just admit you're wrong**  
**Which will it be?**  
**Which will it be?**

**Lalalalalala**  
**Lalalalalala**  
**Lalalalalalalalala.**

"I dedicate this to my boyfriend" Natsume, not understanding the message,smirked and blew her a kiss. (Not with his hand to his mouth. You know what I mean)

Now everyone except Hotaru was shocked. The others- her friends- knew she could sing but this was so beautiful words can't describe it. The crowd immediately applauded.

Narumi exclaimed, "Now the judges will tally up the scores!And let's not forget what the winners will receive:

1st place- a large trophy and 100,000 Rabbits

2nd place- medium trophy and 50,000 Rabbits

3rd place- small, hand held trophy and 25,000 Rabbits

**AND **the 1st and 2nd place winners will compete in the whole school competition against elementary and highschoolers!(this is just the middleschoolers. They had already done the other 2 competitions. Each division had its own competition)

Thank you." he said to a judge, " In my hands i hold the final results! Drum roll, please!

*DRUM ROLL*

"Now in 3rd place... Luna Koizumi!" The judges, Narumi, Mikan, and her friends smirked as Luna started screeching and throwing a tantrum.

"3rd! How the f**k do I get the 3rd! Who was better than me! I was the best out there..." as she walked on stage to receive her reward

" Don't mind her, folks. Next, in 2nd place Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi, with their wonderful duet."

Hotaru grabbed Ruka and walked on stage while her friends cheered for her and the crowd went wild. They stood an stage confidently while the crowd's cheers lowered. Hotaru looked at Luna and quickly gave her the finger.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for- the winner of the middle school singing competition...Mikan Sakura!"

The loudest applause of the night erupted from the audience.

Mikan strode onto the stage and receive her rewards. She stood next to Hotaru and leaned forward to look at Luna whose face was red and puffed out in anger. Mikan smirked and stuck her tongue out at the bitch and stood straight for final bows.

**Xx Behind The Stage xX**

"Congratulations, you three!" (Remember Ruka) their friends said as the did a group hug.

"Alright break it up. Alright. Look Mikan and creepy (Hotaru) you may have beet me, whatever sorcery or alice you used, but Natsume is still mine," she blew a kiss at Ruka," Ta-ta losers."

Mikan and Hotaru look like they where going blow.

**HOW WAS IT. PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
